


Mrs. White

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Cute, Family Dinners, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Poor Jesse, Walter Being an Asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Skyler estaba ansiosa por conocer a la nueva "Señora White", pero había algo que no estaba entre sus planes...¿Qué hacía ese drogadicto en su sala de estar?





	Mrs. White

**Author's Note:**

> Jdjsjs. Disfruten este fic homo que nadie pidió <3Los comentarios son bienvenidos

—Debes hacerlo— Skyler se cruzó de brazos—Walt. Debes hacerlo.

—No. Esto...Esto es demasiado.

—Tu familia se merece conocer a la nueva señora White—Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.  Walter se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—No sé si Jesse-...

—¿Se llama Jessie? Bonito nombre. Jessie White, incluso combina con el apellido.

—Ahora no, Skyler, por favor.

—Se tienen que enterar, de una manera u otra. Será mejor que se lo digas tú, Walt—Él se quedó en silencio—Cena mañana. A las ocho.

—No tengo porqué.

—Sí. Si tienes porqué. Si no vas mañana y llevas a "Jessie"—lo miró a los ojos—No te permitiré ver a los niños.

—Vamos, Skyler...

—No, Walt. No quiero oír ninguna excusa más, ¿Me escuchaste?

Él miró a la puerta. Skyler apretó los labios.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, Sí. Cena a las ocho. Entiendo— reaccionó de golpe.

—Bien— respondió—Invitaré a Hank y Marie. No faltes, y ni se te ocurra ponerte a inventar excusas ahora—se levantó del sofá, dejando a un atónito Walt sentado.—Adiós.

Él agarró el control remoto. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó. Luego lo tiró contra la puerta y ahogó un grito entre sus manos.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación, a buscar su teléfono. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de Jesse. Le dijo que venga al condominio y cortó antes de escuchar su respuesta. Fue a buscar unas cervezas de la heladera para tranquilizarse.

Unos minutos después escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y vio a Jesse parado en el marco con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

—¡Podemos resolverlo! Podemos pedir una pizza y...y hablarlo o lo que sea; pero por favor, no es necesario tirarlo todo por la borda. No ahora— dijo Jesse. Walt enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te llamé para cenar y porque quería pedirte un favor— Jesse parpadeó rápidamente.

—Entonces...¿No llamó para terminar conmigo?—Walt no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de ternura al ver la expresión esperanzada del chico. Negó con la cabeza y lo invitó a pasar— ¡Sí, perra! Lo sabía. Soy demasiado irresistible.

se sentaron en el sofá y Jesse prendió la televisión, dejó una de las películas de superhéroes que le encantaban y que Walt tanto solía criticar. Se acurrucó en su hombro y agarró una lata de cerveza.

—¿Ya pediste la pizza?— Walt no respondió. Jesse bufó—Señor White, quiero pizza.

—Ya la pedí. El repartidor llega en cualquier momento—contestó y luego quedaron en silencio.

—Estás muy callado. Y en la película acaba de pasar algo que no tiene sentido con la...ley de Newton y mierdas como esa y aún no te quejáste. ¿Qué pasa?—

—Mañana conocerás a mi familia— Soltó. Jesse se alejó un poco para sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Estás bromeando?— Walter negó—¿Hablas de saludarlos y decir que soy el tipo que te vendía marihuana o algo así?— él volvió a negar.

—No, Jesse. Te presentaré, como mi pareja.—Jesse jadeó— En una cena con mis hijos, Skyler, su hermana y mi cuñado.

—Dios...—se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Ellos me conocen. Diablos, ¿Ya saben que estamos saliendo?

—No. No aún. Saben que salgo con alguien. Pero ni siquiera saben que eres hombre, mucho menos uno de mis ex estudiantes

—Tengo antecedentes, viejo. El idiota de tu cuñado casi me encierra y... y tu loca ex esposa amenazó con entregarme a la policía. Todos saben que soy un patético drogadicto criminal. ¿Seguro que no prefieres pedirle a una mujer que se haga pasar por tu novia?

Walter lo tomó de un hombro y sonrió. No se perdería el placer de ver la cara de desconcierto de todos al ver llegar a su actual pareja. 

—¿Para qué? Eres mi novio, Jesse. Ellos tienen que aprender a respetarte y a darte un lugar en la familia— Jesse se sonrojó levemente. Aún, a pesar de haber estado juntos más de un año se le hacía raro escuchar a Walter referirse a él como "su novio". Lo besó en los labios y lo aferró contra él —¿Irás?

—Sí...—susurró poco convencido— ¿Seguro que no te avergüenzas de mí? porque podrías-....

—No. Irás a cenar con nosotros, te sentarás y te presentaré como lo que eres.

—¿El chico con el que cocinas metanfetamina? ¿Tu compañero de crímenes?— dijo burlón.

—Deja de minusvalorarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

—¿Oficialmente?

—Oficialmente— confirmó Walt. Jesse volvió a recostarse sobre él.

—Un año...y medio, supongo—murmuró.

—¿Lo ves? No hay porqué tratar de ocultar las cosas. Ya era hora de salir del armario—bromeó. Jesse frunció el ceño.

—Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que acabes de bromear sobre eso.—se tapó los ojos—Está bien. Lo acepto, iré, pero no me hago cargo de nada si golpeo a tu maldito cuñado por error, ¿Ok?— el timbre sonó. Walter le dió un beso rápido en la frente.

—Pórtate bien, iré por la pizza.

—Te detesto—Jesse sonrió, él lo miró de reojo antes de salir. El muchacho estaba usando una ropa que le quedaba como tres tallas más grandes, dejándolo aún más pequeño de lo que era. Walter se sintió afortunado; a pesar de haber perdido a Skyler; a pesar de todo lo que perdió. Se sentía afortunado sólo por tenerlo. Había perdido mucho, sí, pero también había ganado algo por lo cual continuar.

—Lo sé.

(...)

Tiró la caja vacía de pizza al basurero y recogió las latas de cerveza que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando lo vio tirado en el sofá, no pudo evitar acordarse de todo lo que pasaron para llegar a donde estaban. 

La primera vez se acostaron después de una acalorada discusión, luego una cosa llegó a la otra y terminaron repitiendo. Los encuentros esporádicos fueron sucediendo con cada vez más frecuencia, pero ninguno hablaba sobre eso, fingían que nada pasaba.

Pero una tarde todo llegó a punto de quiebre.

Jesse llegó a su condominio, ebrio y enfadado, reclamándole por un montón de cosas sin sentido; hasta que rompió en lágrimas frente a él. 

Lo abrazó y lo besó, le prometió que no dejaría que nada malo le pase.

El día siguiente había vuelto, con un pack de cervezas y películas Western de los 70's.

Al día siguiente fueron a comer hamburguesas, y terminaron en la casa de Jesse.

incluso llegaron a pasear con Holly varias veces. a Jesse le encantaba Holly, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Walt.

Las cosas se dieron gradualmente, el noviazgo fue casi un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

Ahora hacía más de un año de eso. Walter ya tenía el dinero suficiente para su familia y se había alejado del mundo de las drogas; comenzó a enseñar química en la universidad de Nuevo México. El cáncer ya no regresó.

Jesse, en cambio, volvió a rehabilitación y estaba considerando en reformar su vida. Tal vez dedicarse a la carpintería o estudiar pedagogía. Aún no estaba seguro de su futuro inmediato.

—Suéltame, idiota...— dijo entre sueños y tapándose con los cojines. Walt rió por lo bajo.

—Vamos chico. Mañana será un largo día.

(...)

Jesse se miró al espejo, intentando acomodar su camisa. Bufó y se acomodó el cabello. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, y quién sabe porqué, pero eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. 

Maldijo a Walt, y a su estúpido talento para ponerlo patas para arriba. 

—¿Ya estás listo?— Jesse le lanzó una mirada rápida—¿Estás usando una camisa?

—Tengo que parecer decente—rodó los ojos.

—Estás nervioso.

—Lo que sea, maldición. Apúrate y vámonos.

—Te tiembla el labio inferior y hablas muy rápido. Tranquilízate, hijo. Todo va a salir bien.

Podría nombrar más de cinco millones de cosas que podrían salir mal. Pero no quería ponerse a discutir con Walt. Entonces asintió y se volteó.

—Vamos, maldita sea. Veamos como continua esta mierda.

El viaje de camino estuvo marcado por un silencio incómodo y por un Jesse inquieto y nervioso.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Si estaba por sentarse en una mesa con su novio-compañero criminal-jefe-antiguo profesor de química; La ex esposa de éste; Su hijo adolescente; su adorable hijita; el idiota de su cuñado agente de la DEA, que por ende, conoce –casi– todos sus tropiezos y la otra, de quien no podía hablar mucho porque no tenía ni puta idea de quién era. Pero Walt le habló sobre ella y le comentó que era una mujer muy agradable. No le creía, aunque trataba de autoconvencerse.

Se pararon frente a la puerta. Jesse suspiró y Walt caminó rápido. Él lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Qué?—Jesse no contestó pero forzó el agarre. —¿No quieres entrar?

Negó con la cabeza y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, sabía que Walt nunca podía resistirse a eso—Muy tarde, chico.

—Señor White— gimió desesperado —Cambié de opinión. Regresemos a casa y cenemos pizza solos.

—Jesse...

—Compré condones.

—Tentador, pero es muy tarde para cancelar. Lo hubieras pensado antes– Jesse gruñó—Vamos, sé un hombre y enfrenta tus responsabilidades— Él lo miró indignado, apretó la mandíbula y asintió a regañadientes.—Lo harás bien.

Respiró hondo y entraron a la casa.

Skyler los recibió en la entrada, los demás esperaban en el comedor. Ella parpadeó perpleja y estiró la mano con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

—Buenas noches...¿Eres el hijo de la novia de Walt? ¿Ella no vendrá?

Walter sonrió divertido.

—Skyler, ¿Recuerdas a Jesse?—Él apretó su brazo. Walter tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—Él es mi pareja.

Ella borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bromeando?—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Jesse Pinkman? ¿Sabes todos los problemas que le causó a nuestra familia? No puedo creerlo.

—Ehm, Buenas noches, Señora White, Que bueno verla...—dijo Jesse—Tiene una hermosa casa.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Sabes lo que hará Hank si se entera? ¿Y qué imagen se llevarán de tí los niños? Eres increíble— dijo alzando la voz—Podría esperar cualquier cosa de tí, Walter White, pero esto es demasiado.

—Pues deberías acostumbrarte. Porque de ahora en adelante Jesse es parte de la familia, te guste o no.—se acercó hacia ella—Sí, Skyler, salgo con mi cocinero de metanfetamina— sonrió satisfecho ante la furia de ella. Jesse estaba rígido y con ganas de salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea—murmuró Jesse. Skyler rió entre dientes.

—Vete.

—No. Él se quedará. Es mi pareja y tienen que aceptarlo como tal.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Se escucharon unos pasos viniendo a la habitación.

—¿Skyler? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Marie inclinó la cabeza. Skyler negó y sonrió falsamente.

—Sólo estabamos hablando, Marie, no es nada—dijo Skyler— Te presento a la nueva pareja de Walt.

Marie también quedó en silencio, tardando en procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Buenas tardes, Señora...— Le pasó la mano y ella correspondió sin decir una sola palabra.

Luego también sonrió falsamente, pero se notaba consternada.

—Skyler, ¿Podemos hablar un momentito a solas?

—La comida se va a enfriar. Vamos a cenar— Contestó ella. 

—¿Walter?— Marie tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca fruncida en una mueca.

—Skyler tiene razón. Vamos a cenar.

Marie asintió y tragó saliva. Walter tomó a Jesse de la mano y lo guió al comedor. Por sus caras de espanto, Jesse supo dos cosas; Que no era bienvenido, y que las chicas eran pésimas fingiendo. Especialmente Marie, que lucía como si estuviera apunto de tener un ataque.

Cruzó mentalmente los dedos. No quería enfrentarse a Hank, no quería conocer al hijo de Walter...

Demasiado tarde. Ya estaban en el comedor. Paró de respirar cuando Hank endureció el rostro y Walter Jr casi se atragantó con su vaso de jugo.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese delincuente aquí?

—¡Oye! ¡No soy un delincuente!—protestó Jesse. Walter enarcó una ceja.

—P-papá. Dijiste q-que ibas a traer a tu novia...

—¿Vienes a buscar más golpes? ¿No te bastó la golpiza que te di la última vez?— Jesse rodó los ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo y Hank aún no lo superaba.

—Soy el novio de tu cuñado, Perra.

Walter rió mentalmente y Jesse sonrió victorioso. Hank tenía la cara roja y respiraba irregularmente. Flynn miró a su papá, y luego a Skyler y Marie que estaban atras.

—¿Eso es c-cierto?

—Sí, hijo. Él es mi pareja.

Jesse recompuso su semblante y sintió el rostro algo caliente. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. No supo qué hacer, entonces, algo dudoso le pasó la mano a Flynn.

—Buenas noches—sonrió nervioso —Lo lamento.

Él correspondió con una ceja levantada. Estaba confundido, algo molesto y sobre todo consternado. Las preguntas iban y venían por su mente. Quería replicar, pero por primera vez se dió cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado. 

Su tío Hank estaba casi gruñendo, su mamá estaba demasiado seria y su tía Marie asustada; el hombre que vino con su papá —el chico, mejor dicho— lucía nervioso y adorable en cierta forma.

Entornó los ojos y lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro se le hacía familiar.

—Hijo, te presento a mi pareja. Jesse Pinkman. A partir de ahora en adelante es parte de nuestra familia.

Él asintió y quedó en silencio. Los demás tomaron asiento. Hank tenía los dientes apretados y miraba directamente a Jesse, quien intentaba ignorarlo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Skyler fue a traer la cena.

Marie jugueteó con sus dedos por sobre la mesa; Walter puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Jesse y le sonrió de forma confortable. 

—Y...—empezó Marie—¿A qué te dedicas?— Hank rió entre dientes.

—Vamos niño, díselo— se burló y Marie lo pateó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Estoy en la universidad—mintió. Él enarcó una ceja y Marie inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Tú? ¿En la universidad?—sonrió divertido—¿Qué estudias? ¿Licenciatura en cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer drogado?

Jesse gruñó.

—Hank— dijo Marie. Él rodó los ojos.

—Estoy especializandome en psicopedagogía, imbécil— Walter, por décima vez quiso reír, pero se contuvo. Hank no contestó pero continuó mirándolo con desprecio. 

Flynn apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

—¡Qué bien!— Marie intentó sonreír– Iré a ayudar a Skyler con la cena.

Se levantó rápido.

Ella no estaba en la cocina, la cena aún estaba en el horno.

La encontró recostada en la pared de afuera, fumando y secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

—Skyler...— se acercó y la abrazó. Ella se mantuvo rígida en su posición.—No te pongas así. Se nota que él no merece tus lágrimas.

—Tantos años—Dijo ella—Tantos años y nunca pude siquiera imaginar de que fuera capaz de algo como esto.

Marie la tomó del hombro y le dió un pequeño apretón.

—Demuestrale que esto no te afecta—sonrió—Vamos, no es como si descubrieras que trafica drogas o algo así—Skyler rió en voz baja. Sí Marie supiera...

—No le digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿Está bien?— apagó el cigarrillo y lo pisoteó. Marie asintió y abrió la puerta. Skyler se acomodó su chaqueta gris antes de seguir a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Jesse quería esconderse debajo de la mesa y no salir nunca más. O pegarse un tiro, todo era válido. Pero tener a Hank y a el hijo de Walter mirándolo como si fuera basura le ponía los pelos de punta. En cambio, el malnacido de Walter disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, lo podía notar por su sonrisa ladina y las miradas de reojo que le brindaba cuando se retorcía en su silla.

Jesse pateó a Walt en el pie, ligero, en una silenciosa súplica; fue ignorado por completo.

En eso llegaron Skyler y Marie con bandejas de comida.

No podía negar que la ex esposa de Walt era una buena cocinera. Le echó un rápido vistazo al plato antes de comer. No es que pensase que Skyler fuera a envenenarlo o algo por el estilo, pero era mejor asegurarse; De quien desconfiaba era de Hank, pero éste no se movió de su sitio.

Se sorprendió al ver que ellos no rezaban antes de cenar —como lo hacía su familia.

Agradecía eso, porque no le gustaba rezar; lo hacía sentir hipócrita.

Entrecerró los ojos y agarró su tenedor. Las lecciones de modales que lo obligaron a tomar toda su adolescencia al fin sirvieron para algo.

—La comida está maravillosa—dijo Jesse—Los canelones están realmente muy buenos. Yo suelo cocinar, ¿Sabe? pero la salsa blanca nunca me queda bien y la pasta siempre se me pega.

—¿Cocinas?— ella levantó una ceja. Jesse asintió.

La mesa quedó en silencio.

—Y...¿Cómo te va en el colegio?— Marie se dirigió hacia Flynn. 

—Bien—contestó simple y continuó comiendo. Skyler tenía la mirada perdida en su copa de vino.

—¿Cómo fue?— preguntó Hank.

—¿Cómo fue qué? 

—Cómo fue que llegaste pensar que salir con éste...—Su esposa volvió a patearlo. Hank la miró—Individuo.

Ambos se tensaron. Pero Flynn decidió hablar antes.

—¿Cómo s-se conocieron?

—El Señor White era mi maestro de química en la secundaria.

Eso al parecer sonó peor de lo que pensó, porque Walter Jr dejó caer su tenedor sobre la mesa involuntariamente.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos era lo único que llenaba el ambiente.

—Deberías pasarme la receta alguna vez.

—Compré la comida en un restaurante cerca de aquí.

Jesse se removió y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Walter nunca nos habló sobre tí— Dijo Marie.

—Obvio, nadie en su sano juicio querría tener algo que ver con alguien como él.

golpeteó la mesa—Con otro hombre, maldita sea. Eso es enfermo.

—Hank. Guardate tus comentarios—respondió cortante—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Marie. Esta fue justa la razón por la cual no quería informarles sobre mi vida personal.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al ver la mirada amenazante de Walt.

—No te juzgo ni nada... Sólo es...sorprendente—se frotó las manos—Nunca imaginé que alguien tan serio como tú fuera a meterse en los pantalones de alguien veinticinco años menor, del mismo género y con semejantes antecedentes.

Jesse gruñó. Walt recuperó su compostura estoica.

—Las personas cambian, las decisiones son relativas—comentó—Es parte de existir.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hayas conseguido alguien que te aguante— Jesse se mordió la lengua. Hank gruñó y se levantó.

—¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

—Hank, cálmate.

—Tío Hank.

Se sentó de mala gana y continuó comiendo. La cena estaba por terminar.

En eso, Holly llegó, sosteniendo un osito de peluche y restregándose los ojos.

—¿Tio Jesse?—pronunció con dificultad. Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Holly!—Ella alzó ambas manos y él la cargó en su regazo—¿Cómo estás, princesa?

Sonrió y ella se recostó en su pecho, apretando su osito entre ambas manos.

—Mira, mami me compró un Teddy— se lo pasó y Jesse la abrazó.

—Vaya, es muy bonito—contestó—Pero no tanto como tú— ella rió y se bajó.

Lo tomó de la mano e intentó arrastrarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—A jugar con mis barbies—Dijo Holly. Aún tenía para pronunciar la r y la s. Jesse miró a Skyler, ella asintió y bebió de su copa. Jesse fue con Holly a la sala, donde estaban todos sus juguetes en un baúl.

Walter sonrió, amaba ver a Jesse haciendo reír a Holly. Sin duda no cambiaría eso por nada. Marie, estaba un poco enternecida. Hank bufó. No quería que esa adorable niña estuviera con gentuza degenerada. Hablaría con Skyler luego.

Skyler, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. 

Walter Jr, sonrió internamente. Ahora podría salir del armario y presentar a Louis como su novio sin que se arme tanto escándalo, pero el hecho de que su padre tuviera un novio veinticinco años más joven era preocupante.

Skyler sonrió melancólica. El paisaje gris empezaba a tomar color, empezando por el azul.


End file.
